Can I Plead Insanity?
by InvaderSpockX
Summary: Total Drama All Stars. Mal and Duncan in Juvie.
1. Discovery of a Demon

I still can't believe that he's here. On the island. With me. I know that I should warn Zoey but I just need to be with my own thoughts right now. I stand out side on the balcony and clutch the railing. I remember the first time I meet Mal.

It was my third week of juvie and only had two friends. I knew this was dangerous for a newcomer but these guys were pretty dangerous themselves. Gary was a tall strong built guy. He was alright but he was really arrogant and likes to taunt people no matter who they were. He was put in for slapping a cop who called him walrus. Tyler was the other kid. He was a small, really smart person who was very strategic. He was convicted of hacking into a government. Tyler always denied it but we all knew he was perfectly capable of doing that. So, anyway, we were sitting at the table during lunch and we were talking about cars or something. Then I heard the slightest whistling noise. I didn't pay much attention at first but then I listened more carefully and couldn't help but think, _What kid in juvie is whistling that cheery symphony? _I could tell it was annoying Tyler and I didn't even have to tell with Gary because he screamed out, "Will who ever is whistling that stupid song please shut the hell up!" After that everyone was dead silent. A few of the infamous inmates stared down and shook their heads. Then in the silence we heard footsteps, suddenly they stopped. I felt a hand drop on my shoulder and I jump two feet in the air. I made out a single, evil, psychotic, merciless laugh. I turned around to see a boy standing behind me. From the neck down he looked totally out of place. He was scrawny, tan, and weak, that kind of kind of guy I used to steal lunch money from. But that was where that ended. His brown bangs hung in front of one of his eyes which had dark circles beneath them. He had a sharp smirk on his face that I decided to fear. He sat down beside us, "Now," He nodded toward Gary, "you're the one who yelled at me. Gary, right?" "Yup!" Gary sounded too confident. The kid stuck his hand out to Gary, "Mal" As Gary shook his hand, and Mal began to whistle again. One word crossed my mind. _Psycho._ "Hello to you two as well" Mal's hand reached across the table and took Gary's cookie and bit in to. We thought he was taking a serious risk because around here people killed for desserts and Gary was twice Mal's size and a lot stronger. "HEY! Whoa man, you better think about what you're doing." Mal laughed again, his signature malicious laugh, "You have no idea." Gary stood up and clenched Mal's shirt in his hand. "Look, sickly, don't you come in my way again or you'll be sorry." "Okay, what ever you say, man." Gary threw him on the floor. Mal got back up and sat at his table. Then all the conversation started back up. I just shrugged the event off for the rest of the day. It was just a little kid trying to take on the bigger ones. No big deal. But have never been more wrong in my life. I got my breakfast and waited around for Tyler and Gary. Then Tyler ran into the room screaming at me, "Someone almost killed Gary!" I dropped my tray, "What? Who? How?" Tyler shook his head, "They don't know who. Last night someone got into his cell tried to. The guards found him lying on the floor with four aligned cuts on both his hands. He's in the infirmary, now." Just then Mal walked by whistling his normal tune. He was twirling something metal in his hand. It was a fork with something red on the prongs. Mal stopped walking, twirling, and whistling. He turned around slowly and smirked at us. "You know your friend talks in his sleep." Then he continued on his way like nothing happened. But I and Tyler were thinking that exact same thing. There was a criminally insane one among us.

I would have forgotten the incident if Gary had gotten better sooner. He had to spend an entire month in the infirmary. During this time we only had one encounter with Mal. He was in our group for positive activities. That week it was painting. I honestly had hated it. My painting was a tiger climbing a tree. Tyler's was E=mc2 in colorful letters. Since we were done before everyone we walked around and peered at people's art. I was uninterested until we reached Mal's. He obviously had no artistic talent but it was the painting that fascinated me. He had drawn six stick figures and crossed five of them out with red paint. The sixth one was laughing and it had the signature angry eyebrows. Its arms were up in victory. Mal seemed to be keeping in laughter. We slowly backed away. Something about that was too creepy for me, Mal, the fork, the painting, and his laughter. He wasn't like the other inmates. Too out of place.

L L L

Gary finally got out of the infirmary and we started hanging out again. Occasionally we would hear Mal's tune but by then we learned to just keep our heads down and stop talking. Besides he was preoccupied with other challengers. We also learned that we weren't the only ones. Mal was particularly defensive about his whistling. But that wasn't the only thing. Once Mal was tormenting Tyler's cousin's friend. It was dinner and we were speaking and laughing when we heard someone with a dark, low voice call out. "You dare suggest that you useless peon!" Everyone turned around to see Mal towering over a young blonde child. "I-I just asked if- if you h-had a me-mental condition." Mal lowered his head and stared down evilly at the kid. "You have insulted me. And for this you must pay." Mal ripped a cloth from the rim of his shirt and wrapped it around the boy's neck. None of us tried to help him. All of us knew better than to get between Mal and his prey. The kid's face was beginning to turn purple before a guard grabbed him and sent ten security officers to escort Mal to the detention level. They were all reluctant to go No ten guards were going to hold that psycho. Tyler went up to the boy and whispered something to him. He nodded and came toward us, "Dudes, this is my cousin's friend Will. Yet another victim of Mal." Gary laughed grimly, "Who isn't?" He slapped him on the back and he almost fell over. He was small, not quite as scrawny as Mal, but still little. "Don't worry, kid. Mal's the only crazy guy in this place." I muttered to myself, "But he's worth about sixteen." Tyler elbowed me. It didn't hurt but I got the message. I had never been good at positive reinforcement. We could tell that Will was a nice person by what he said next about the guy who just tried to strangle him. "Well, maybe he's fine and I just triggered a bad memory" "Nope" we all said at the exact same time. Gary laughed, "There's no way everyone triggers a bad memory all the time. The only side that kid has is his bad side." Tyler and I nodded. No one has ever really seen him on a good day. Not that anyone expected him to ever once have a day which did not threaten or carry out a threat. Will tapped his chin and thought, "Well, It sure is easy the get on his nerves." "Amen, brother!" We all laughed. We all decided to come up with a speech that would help Mal in a battle he could not win. It was odd how such a huge threat that lived just a few cells away from me quickly turned into a joke. But deep down inside we all knew that there was something wrong about him. And that one step out of line just might be the last thing we ever do.

For a few days no one saw Mal. But he was just in the detention center. Mal was back and causing trouble again. Upon his return almost everyone was quiet and Will was hiding in his cell the entire day. Which everyone agreed was a smart idea. Mal was not in a good mood. Everyone who approached him got a utensil thrown at them. He actually almost took someone's head off with a spoon. But at least he wasn't whistling creepily like he normally was. A guy named Oliver walked by and tried to say hi and got himself tackled. He came out of it with a black eye and a broken arm and Mal was still strong enough to almost kill Leo during lunch and Patrick during dinner. Both times they were seriously injured and Mal was alright. Pure evil, he would not even take a hit for it to be a fun fight. Nope, just beat the shit out of first guy you see. Tyler, Gary, and I made sure we were always on the opposite side of the building of him until nighttime when I noticed everyone was crowded around a cell's door. I found Tyler, "Hey, dude what's going on?" Tyler put his finger to his lips and whispered, "Man, guess what?! Mal talks in his sleep!" My jaw dropped, "You're kidding me." Tyler pointed to the door, "See for your self." I looked in the window and listen. "Will you please be silent?" "Don't hurt me again!" The second voice was different. It seemed to fit more with Mal's body. "Hey, you cricket. Leave Mikey alone bit, 'right" This one sounded Australian. Then Mal's voice was back, "You stay out of this! This is not your affair" The next voice was like an old man's, " Oh be quiet you whippersnapper! As long as all you loud kids are in here it's all of ours. Just like back in the day!" "Oh, please." "Yo, he might not as great as me, but Mike's the base, man." This one was a Jersey Shore guy's voice. The next sounded more feminine and it was Russian, "Yes. You are out of control, Mal. Mike is the base, you must give him back command!" "Look! Who can wake up whenever he wants? Who can beat people up whenever he wants? Who's in control? Me, so by those standards I'm the base. So I'm going wake up. See you later when the worlds is more doomed." Mal awoke suddenly and turned around, "HEY!" Everyone shrieked and scattered. A few guards woke up and had had to restrain Mal from killing anyone. As I was walking back to my cell a thought crossed my mind, _How did he get put here?_ I guessed we all just assumed that he was so evil he must killed someone. Or worse yet, tortured someone to death. I also wondered something about those voices. They seemed real like they had minds of their own. Not just Mal mumbling randomly in his sleep. They were not the same as the way my brother talked in his sleep. He was spacey and distance. Mal spoke like he was awake not asleep. When I entered my cell I closed my eyes but I couldn't to sleep I was too frightened. Me , who took on a bear, a shark, and a lion. Who punched a cop, ran from guards, hit my teacher, and pulled a knife on my mom. Who made friends with the most dangerous underage hacker in the world and a boy who could probably break my leg by pinching it too hard. Yes, I was afraid of a sickly boy with a lock of hair in front of his eye.


	2. Guards Should be on Guard

The only people who feared Mal more than his inmates were his guards. Because Mal had certain, um, _issues. _There were three guards posted on him all times except meals. Which, no officer would ever, in a million years take that shift because he was particularly rowdy while he was eating. Gary knew one of the guards the hung around Mal all day. His name was Zane and he was equally was as bulky and tall as Gary. Tyler was uncomfortable around him but Tyler didn't like any of the guards. One day as lunch ended Mal stood up and walked towards the door. Zane ran to him, "Hey, scrawny I'm babysitting you this afternoon and the boss doesn't want you to go to your Positive Activity today." Mal groan and slinked off to his cell. I knew why they didn't want Mal in this week's activity. It was positive ways to use your anger. Through Tae Kwon Doe. Even though it was a basically harmless martial art they were still worried he was going to beat the shit out of some guy. I was relieved to see him be taken to his cell. Gary on the other hand announced, "Aw, Man he was going to be the only real challenge in the ring." but when I looked at his eyes I could tell that he had been relieved to a point of pure glee. When we got to the room where we did our Positive Activities I saw that it had been arranged so that we could fight in the middle ring that had been drawn on the floor with chalk. Mr. Bodman stood up on a chair and began to speak, "All right, you're all going separated by weight class and paired up with a partner to fight with. Now someone will have to fight Mr. Some because a classmate will not be participating. I want good clean fights. No blood, No bruises, and nothing broken" This didn't bother me because I already knew everyone in my weight class and they were pretty wimpy kids. The first day was a fun experience. The kid I fought and I share a good laugh afterward. I was looking forward to tomorrow's fight and the victory that will come with it. Little did I know that tomorrow, hell was going to break loose. I was finally walking in to the room when who should be sitting on a bench next to the wall but The Living Demon himself. Mal must have had some appointment or he wouldn't have skipped yesterday's practice. I wasn't worried about fighting him because (incase I haven't emphasized it enough) MAL WAS A SKINNY LITTLE TWIG! I was, however, scared for Tyler who might be small enough to be in Mal's weight class. But luckily Mal was paired with a short guy named Riker. Even though he was small Riker was known as a Juvie idol. He got in for stealing 450 dollars from someone bank account. While he was here he beat up three minors and threaten a major. This was going to be an interesting outcome. A bell rang and Riker began circling Mal. Mal just stood there like a deer caught in head lights. Until Riker attempted to punch him. Mal grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. When he was on the floor Mal didn't let go. He squeezed Riker's arm until we heard a horrible cracking sound and Riker screamed. Mal laughed maliciously, psychotically again. He stepped on Riker's stomach and put all his weight down onto that foot. Just then we heard someone callout, "Hey! There he is! Get him!" A guard pulled Mal forcefully in to the hallway and the other's followed. Apparently, Mal was never supposed to be there. He had escaped from his cell and come hear just to cause some suffering. The class barely continued and even though it did, it was in complete and utter silence. The awkward activity was finally over and Mr. Bodman called out to his participants "Okay, guys I hope we learned a thing or two today!" I did for once. I learned that no one is ever going to stand up to guy. Ever.

Crazy people have an interesting way of expressing themselves. For example, Mal had taken a fascination in acting. (?). But it was still Mal so it mostly consisted of bloody creep plays and slow frightening speeches. I was walking past time free time room and I heard a low voice speak a slow, creepy line. I peered in and saw Mal standing there saying the line carefully. His acting was significantly better than his stick figure painting but just as freaky. I stood in the doorway and watched him. Even though he was good and seemed really sincere in his theatre something about him made me think that had kind of had to do this. Like he needed an alibi and this was the only valid one. At that thought I ran to Tyler and Gary who where working on the school work the were missing. As I saw them I sighed and leaned against the wall. "What is it dude?" I shook my head and threw my head back, "Mal just looked like he wanted an alibi." Tyler thought for a second and said, "But we're not his only target." Gary looked at him, "No kidding." Just then we heard a high pitch scream. We all ran toward the voice. On the floor was Will. He had been stabbed in four places, all closely aligned. _Like fork prongs. _Mal showed up with the visiting acting teacher. Gary spoke up, "Was he on stage in the last ten minutes?" "No." Gary smirked, "Than it was him. Fork wound, not on stage, old grudge, no mercy. It has Mal written all over it." The teacher was furious at the guard, "I thought you had him on twenty-four hour surveillance." The officer got defensive, "Excuse me, but have you meet Mal? Yeah, he's perfectly able to avoid our cameras. "Well, then why did you allow him to go in to the theater program?" The guard looked at me, Gary, and Tyler. He whispered into the teacher and her eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Well you should really keep an eye on him." The teacher left and the guard called the infirmary. The detention center's head guard came and grabbed Mal, "Ug, you again." As they were leaving Mal shot Gary a grin that sent a cold shiver down my spine. Even after awhile we could still distantly hear Mal whistling his normal tune. This might not be the end of this. But for now Will was our priority. We help the nurse get him on a stretcher. That evening I was allowed to wander freely throughout the building for my week of good behavior. I passed by a room where the therapists where talking to some of the guards in low voices. "But Mal has been causing problems since he got hear." That caught my attention. A stood by the door. "I'm sorry, Carl but he hasn't been showing enough symptoms for us to send him to the mental ward." "How about being a downright psychopath?" Laughter. "Not enough man. But I'm sure you'll figure something out. You are chief of security, after all." "That might not be enough, Liam. This guy is bound to kill a guard at one point. He's all ready injured countless inmates. It's only a matter of time before he gets one of us. ""Maybe, but all we can do now is see how it all goes down." "I guess you're right." As I a walked away my head was spinning again. These officers, huge people, where also scared of this kid with a large vocabulary for insults. Mal being sent to a psychiatric hospital would fix many people's problems. But somehow I just couldn't bring my self to support Carl. Sure, I hated Mal and wanted him to burn in hell (If that wasn't where he was from to begin with) but something was keeping me from mental help. He can be suffered, tortured, or locked up anywhere. Absolutely anywhere on earth. But not in a mental ward.

Mal finally got out the Detention Center and he was back to his heated arguments at lunch. One particular time stuck in my mind. There was a boy named Joey that sat with his five friends on table across from Mal's. Mal didn't sit alone but he didn't exactly talk to anyone at his table. And no one would make the mistake of igniting a damn conversation with the guy! But anyway, this Joey kid was pretty new he had gotten in about a week ago but I was sure he had heard about Mal at least a little bit. Especially after the whole Will incident. (He's getting better, thank you for asking) so it totally eluded all of us as to why he did what did. Mal was sitting there minding his own business, for once, when Joey sits next to Mal. Mal didn't seem to notice he just continued to puncture his cake and occasionally giggling (Did I mention… PSYCHO?!) When Joey leans toward Mal everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Joey said, low and clearly, "Are you Bipolar?" _And he's a dead man._ Mal hated the asking of his exact mental condition. No one really knew why. But Mal slowly turned around; it was starting to look like he would never reach eye contact. He eventually did and had no emotion on his face whatsoever. Mal took Joey's arm and twisted it behind his head and he screamed. I was really starting to think they should put a sign on the Juvie door that said, "Warning; Beware of Mal." Mal stood up and flipped Joey over and stomped on his leg… Joey shrieked so high pitched and loudly it hurt my ears. Mal stomped on the other leg giving the same affect. He stood back and quietly whispered "No." Mal started to run forwards in background I heard someone shout, "Restrain him!" As Mal began to lung for the final blow he was tackled by a guard. It was Zane. Joey let out a sigh of relief and so did the rest of us. Until we turned to the fight. Zane was getting head pounded into the wall. Mal kept repeating the same words over and over. "Leave us alone. Leave us alone. Leave us alone. Leave us alone." _Us?_ I was too preoccupied with Zane at the moment to give his phrase more thought. Although given the current circumstances I probably should have. It took three guards and two in mates to finally peel Mal off of Zane. "Mal. Detention Center. Now." Mal reluctantly followed the men out of the room. And Gary helps Zane up and called the infirmary. Tyler examined all of his injuries. I just stood there in awe. Mal put the smack down on two guys on a row. One the size of a bull. If Mal didn't know how to defend himself like he did he would have probably been dead by now. Or would he? Would he not do anything if he didn't know he could beat the shit out of guys ten times his size? I decided my thoughts were become pointless. I walked down the hallway, just wandering for no apparent reason. I passed unmarked and unrecognizable doors. After passing a door I heard the faintest noise. Whistling. So this was the Detention Center. I pressed my ear to the door to get a more defined perspective of tune. Then I heard a loud thud and laughter. "Mal, you are a genius."


	3. The Russian Revolution

It only took a few minutes for an alarm to sound and for guards to starting to run into the room. Seeing how it was all going down I hid behind the door. I peered into the room and saw the whole scene. Mal was being pushed into a wall and there was a man unconscious on the ground with five medics leaning over him. .I turned to run but, of course, my shoe squeaked. Everyone got really quiet and stopped what they we doing. Mal started walking off in the other direction. "Hey!" A man grabbed Mal's collar, "You aren't going anywhere," Mal groaned. Then, I ran for it. I was unfamiliar with what was going to happen to Mal nor was I interested. I was kind of hoping that he would be transferred to the Mental Hospital in the other section. This was a rational hope because as far as I'm concerned, Mal was diagnosed with crazy since the first day I meet him. And the psychiatrists can't over look the fact he just knocked a guy out. I went to sleep with the comforting thought of Mal in a psych ward.

I had to explain what happened to Gary and Tyler. During the entire time I was talking they were staring at me with the most ridiculous looks on their faces. As I finished Gary exclaimed, "YES!" Tyler smiled a little as Gary continued speaking. "They find noticed how crazy that kid is!" Will looked totally relived to hear this news. That was reasonable, considering he was on the top of Mal's list right under Joey. I was just glad I didn't get caught. The happy, joyous mood lasted all day. We didn't have to worry about getting stabbed with a pencil during drawing and at dinner we were completely care-free. Well, that lasted about a week. On Wednesday we were sitting at our lunch table waiting for Tyler to get out of the lunch line when that eerie, heart-wrenching sound came became clear. Before we didn't notice it, it just blended in with all the other noise. Then we realized no one would whistle like that, for fear the devil might hear them and take them away. He wasn't sitting down; he was just walking up and down the aisles. When he came to our table. Gary stood up. I'm not saying a genius, but some people have no learning curve. "I thought they finally hauled you off to mental ward." Mal laughed. That laugh the time I thought I would never forget. (Oh, the irony) "Didn't you hear? I'm only slightly crazy." _Who the hell was that gullible? _"And there's this new virus called Neurodisablia and it makes people insane. So they had to quarantine the whole place and everyone less than totally psycho got out. We have to be supervised though." _Luck of the crazy._ I swear Tyler was trembling in his seat. "So I'm back to have some fun." He laughed and when he pulled away his hand stalled and he embedded a fork in the dark wood of the table. I looked around, Gary was staring, shocked, into space and Tyler's head was tilted back, mumbling quietly. Will had already gotten up and left. I glance over at Mal's table. He seemed to be having some issues. Not that he wasn't always having issues. He twitched a little and then gritted his teeth. He almost silently whispered, "No, not you. Anyone but you." I remember thinking, _What?_ But this was Mal so that thought ended up being replaced by, _Who even cares at this point?_ Well, the "who" ended up at being a lot of people. Including me.

The next week proved to be interesting. Mal got into trouble. (Surprise, surprise). He had walked out at lunch with like, twenty eight guards trailing behind him. He was twitching, gritting his teeth, and mumbling to himself again. This was nothing. Then I and Tyler decided to ask permission for a free walk around the place. We asked the guy who Tyler helped fix his computer. So we ended up getting our free walk. While we were getting around the far corner we heard deep voices speaking, "Come on down already." "How'd he even get up there?" Tyler (forever curious) walked toward the men. We were just close enough to hear. "Now Svetlana will perform a well executed routine on the uneven bars." The voice wasn't of anyone's I knew. It was female and Russian. Tyler and I looked up and saw someone flipping and bending around the pipes. It was an inmate. Then we heard them again, "Amazing form. Svetlana earns perfect 10's!" One guard was calling for help while the other continued to stare, "Seriously, that must be fifteen feet in the air." "Now for the balance beam!" The more on duty officer grabbed a megaphone, "Sir, will you please realize that this is not a gymnasium and climb down." "The show cannot stop! Svetlana has just begun!" The person tried to flip again but they hit their head mid flip. They gasped, "Huh? Where am I? Oh, shit." They came crashing down to the floor with a loud, painful thud onto the tile floor. The person groaned and rubbed their head. And then they looked up. It, of course, was Mal, our favorite little psychopath. It completely eluded me how he got up there, but I finally found out where I had heard that voice. It was one of the voices I heard when Mal was talking in his sleep. So I came to the conclusion that I wasn't just crazy. Those voices weren't just mumbling. _This isn't going to end well. _

One time at lunch we went through the whole routine again. Some guy (this time his name was Brady) decided to take on Mal and make fun of his whistling. He remarked at lunch, "Yo, why you always whistle'n dat sissy stuff?" He slowly turned around again. (Seriously, would a sign be such a bad option?) But then he started to slip backward. Then Mal gasped, really deeply. It was like a freaking asthma attack. He did this pretty epic backhand spring. "Ha, and Svetlana sticks the landing! Now, Svetlana will perform the most daring stunt ever attempted!" Then the guy flipped over a kid and landed on a table. Mal cart wheeled across the benches while making sound effects. He back-flipped off the table and posed. Everyone clapped and cheered. And he was loving it, _Wait, wasn't this guy a psycho who hated everyone? _The guards grabbed Mal and dragged him off. "Hey, what are you doing?" He gasped again and went cross-eyed. "Wha-? Ouch! Quit it!" Mal beat one guard and the other ran for backup. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven officers had to restrain him. All the while he was screaming, "But why? I didn't even do anything. Today." After the incident everyone simply shrugged it off. We were used to Mal by then. We went back to our socializing and such. Though, I assume, we were all really terrified. Even when we're acting nonchalant we are. I guess that's kind of what happens when you're inmate's a crazy person. And this Svetlana. Weirdo. It was strange how such a scrawny guy could do those stunts. But, Mal took on Gary and Zane and won both times. so not as much as an accomplishment than if it had been a normal guy.

There were two other incidents where the name Svetlana was mentioned. The first was our ever-famous Positive Activity. This time it was acting. Of course, as I've previously mentioned, Mal rocked the stage. He got up there and played the role perfectly. Now, I'm a bad boy with no interest in theater whatsoever, but this kid was amazing! We were doing a play called "Last Year's Sorrow, This Year's Joy". Stupidest play ever. Mal, of course, got the lead. He had used the harness because his character's dead ghost friend makes him fly. (?) Well, that wasn't a smart idea. They didn't use the real harness until we started dress rehearsals. The guy strapping him in seemed to be really careful. Probably because if Mal fell the guy would die. The people ran a test trial, rising him slowly up. But as soon as his feet left the ground he gasped his really loud gasp. And then, "Why, what a perfect place for Svetlana to win the Olympics yet again!" Then he started doing these freaking awesome stunts on the harness. Flips, backbends, handsprings you name it Mal did it. About half the room was screaming at him. Then suddenly he slipped out the strap and hit the floor, really hard. Mal fell practically face first on to the stage. Only, like, three adults gasped and ran over to help him. (They were new) And the surround Mal and tried to help him. He growled at them. Then when everyone had gotten away, he started breathing heavily. Mal screamed at the ceiling, "SVETLANA!"

I walked around after dinner, not really thinking about anything, when I ran into Tyler peeked into the Plexi Glass on Mal's cell. He seemed to sense my presence. "He's doing it again." I looked at him eagerly. "Really? Can I see?" Tyler stepped back from the window, "Be my guest." I glanced in the room, Mal was sleeping abnormally stiffly and his head quickly moved from left to right. His mouth was moving so I pressed my ear close to the glass. "You dared to defy my authority." "Yes, oh, Svetlana is a bad kid now!" Then one of the other voices became clear, "Yo, ya not a bad kid if the rule you break'n was made by an evil flipp'n genius!" A girly scream. Then there was the voice that fit with the body, "Mal, what did you do?" "It wasn't my fault, she got the way." Another tone jumped in, "You whippersnappers! What's all this yammering about?" The darker voice, the one I was used to, grunted, "What the hell? YOU DARE TOUCH ME?!" "Whoa, man, why it always gotta come back to Mike?" "Stop hurting me!" "N- Wait, there are six of us…" "Geronimo!" "Oof" "Yo- you know what? I'm done I'm not sleeping anymore so you guys will SHUT UP. Oh, and by the way, Svetlana, you've officially been shut down." "Oh…" Then Mal jumped up like a monkey on crack. He started pacing around and spinning, probably try to stay awake. Tyler ran away for fear Mal might hear and rip out his jugular. _Which…_ I started walking away. Thinking, of course. No mumbling, again, so he's still a really weird sleeper. His other voices seemed to be more real that time, but that was most likely because I heard one while he was awake. Then I turn a corner, I'd been down that way before. Millions of time. It's the old way to get to the cafeteria, the way we used before Mal came around. It looked so old and small. I tripped and fell. I laughed to myself. I was get sickly sentimental. Thankfully, I've always been a klutz. I laughed hard and shook my head as I walked. Insomniac Mal, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
